


Lemon Boy

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown), married Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen, that's it just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Cyrus tells his love story through song to his daughter and husband.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & Original Children, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Lemon Boy

“Dada, can you tell me the story again,” Cyrus and Tj’s daughter asked like she did every time Tj had an away game. 

“Of course Muffin,” Cyrus said quietly to his 5 year old daughter. He got comfortable tucked her in just a little bit more and started the way he always did with the song he made up to get her to stop crying when she was 2, “There once was a bitter-sweet man and they called him Lemon Boy He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed But like weeds do he only came and grew back again... So I got myself a citrus friend.” 

Once he was finished he noticed that Lily was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk and a chocolate chocolate chip muffin that Tj baked him before he left. After he sat down his phone started ringing. In a panic to not wake Lily up he rushed to the couch where he left it and answered in a hushed tone, “Hello?”

“Hey honey,” his Husband answered, slightly confused why Cyrus was being so quiet.

“Oh Tj,” he said with a sigh of relief, “I just put Lily down. I'm sorry if you wanted to wish her a good night.”

Tj chuckled at the sentiment, “No that’s okay i’m just bummed that I didn’t get to hear it.” Cyrus blushed at the comment and simply said, “Well, um I guess I could sing it again for you if you want,” Cyrus said with a smile.

“Do you think you could just tell me the story?” Tj asked.

“Yeah I think I can manage that,” Cyrus said feeling confident.

“There once was this bittersweet man, and they called him Tj. He was playing on the basketball court, not so nice. One game he couldn’t play because he had dyscalculia and was failing math, so I came over and pulled aside to talk . I told him ‘nothing is wrong with you’. He was starting to grow on me, but he was mean to my best friend so I pulled those feelings out like a weed. But like weeds do he only came and grew back again into my heart. So I figured that this time That I might as well let him be. 

Tj and I started to hang out more and more. We grew closer and closer until we were practically attached at the hip. I helped him with his stuff and he got me my chocolate chocolate chip muffins. You know it was actually very easy to get along with a bitter boy like him. So I ended up having myself a citrus friend.

But soon his bittersweet actions started to rub off on me. You would think that smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat, but soon there was this incident with a gun. His friends thought it would be fun to play with it, but I didn't. Turns out that my friends were really more of the savor type, and they weren’t too keen on compromising with a nice lemon guy. They forced me away from Tj. They would pull me and not let me anywhere near him. 

So lemon boy and I just had to get along together helping each other with our stuff. I had all this doubt about me and Tj. I loved him and I knew that but there were so many things that could go wrong. But what if I run out of fertilizer, what if he left because I was gay? What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer, what will people say about us? Oh well What if this changes who we are as friends, new people all together, I mean tortoise shells tear away from their spines It happens all the time.

But my beautiful boyfriend helped me not be so scared and I helped him with his stuff too. College graduation was fast approaching and I didn't know what was going to happen to me and my lemon boy. Until one day he got down on one knee and asked me if I would marry him. 

I said yes of course and from the on forth i knew that Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him, so I got myself a citrus friend,” Cyrus finished with a reminiscent like quality to his voice.

“How is it that the story gets better every time,” Tj asked.

“I don’t know?” Cyrus said tiredly. Tj feeling immediately selfish for not asking about Cyrus’s day started to query his husband before his thoughts by Cyrus starting to talk again, “James did so good today! He rolled over again!” Cyrus said excitedly about their 5 month old’s progress.

“Wow really that’s crazy I can already tell they are going to do great things out of two little muffins,” Tj said with such hope for a great future for his kids. Cyrus smiled happily at his phone.

“I love you a lot, you know that right,” Cyrus said with so much love in his voice.

“Yeah I love you too, you dork,” Tj chuckled. “Well you best get off to bed soon because knowing the kids you will be having an early morning tomorrow,” Tj said thoughtfully.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Cyrus sighed, “It will be nice when this season is over and I can fall asleep in your arms every night.”

“Unless Lily has a bad dream of course because then I’m all hers,” Tj smiled at his Cyrus. Cyrus laughed too and sighed a good night. “Good night sweetheart I Love you more than all the Blueberry Macadamia Nut Muffins in the world,” Tj finished.

“Yeah okay dork,” Cyrus said, “I will see you tomorrow bye.”

“See you tomorrow,” Tj said before hanging up.

Cyrus finished his muffin and got into bed dreaming of his beautiful husband.


End file.
